Mistletoe and Holly
by ReaderWriterFan
Summary: Flora gets ahold of a sprig of mistletoe. What will happen?


I don't own Winx Club.

By the way if I get some of the facts wrong please don't blame me.

* * *

**Mistletoe and Holly**

A clear sound filled the air as Flora sang while watering her winter plants. There were several in there, but you could only recognize a few. Such as a small evergreen and a poinsettia which sat among the others she had brought from her home, Linphea.

The earth native plants were bought by Flora when she visited with the other Winx girls to Bloom's planet, Earth. This time she had brought a small plant with green leaves and red berries. I'm sure you know what plant this is. Yep you're right it was mistletoe.

At the time Flora hadn't known that it was tradition for anyone under the mistletoe to kiss and hadn't known until Tecna researched and found it on her computer.

"Um, Flora." called out Tecna tentatively.

"You know that plant you got?"

"Yes, what about it."

"Read for yourself" Tecna replied as she pushed away from the desk which held her computer.

By this time the conversation had drawn all the Winx girls over. All of them took a curious glance at the screen excluding Tecna and Bloom both of which were calmly clapping their hands over their ears as Stella gave very loud squeal.

"This is the perfect plant to get you and Helia together Flora!" screamed Stella.

"W-W-W-What?" stammered out Flora.

"Come on! Tecna, call Timmy to get Helia over here. Musa can you and Layla find some way to get that above their head's without Helia noticing? Finally Bloom you'll help me get a video camera rigged up somehow to record this moment.

Poor Flora was now stuck without a choice to meet Helia.

All the girls had finished everything and now to enjoy all their hard work. When they look out they see Helia's hover bike at the gates of Alfea. Musa and Layla grinned at each other as they finally muttered a enchantment to finalize the mistletoe.

There was a knock at the door. It was Helia. All the girl's grinned at each other and went out to leave the two alone, but not before putting a spell on the door. This is because all of them knew that Flora wouldn't willingly open the door and allow Helia entrance.

Flora stood there unmoving, petrified of what was going to happen next. Her forest green eyes flicked around looking for some way to get of her predicament. The door slowly creaked open revealing the blue haired specialist his midnight blue eyes scanning the room before focusing on the frozen girl standing in front of him. Forest green meets midnight blue as they stare into each other's eyes as if looking at their souls. Flora breaks away from his gaze as she looks to the side blushing a light pink.

"So where are all the girls? Timmy told me to get over here because Tecna called. Did something happen?" Helia questioned.

"I-I-I think Stella dragged all of them out to go shopping and no nothing's wrong, I don't know why Tecna called Timmy-" She would have continued babbling but was cut off by the sound of a tinkling bell.

Both of them automatically looked up and saw the small red berried plant hovering just above their heads. Flora blushed an even deeper red as she hoped that Helia hadn't heard of the tradition, but he did know of it.

His long, pale fingers lightly settled under her chin lifting it to meet his comforting eyes. That hand slid up to cup her cheek the other lightly brushing the bangs from her face. Her eyes widened as he leaned in to brush his lips with hers. She relaxes into the kiss as she placed her hands on his shoulders.

They pull away both of them blushing and smiling. Flora was looking down at her feet and Helia tipped her head up once more and kissed her once more. They both smiled and jumped suddenly as they heard a loud cheering coming from the window which obviously had a clear view of the two of them.

Both blushed a darker red as they saw the girls which hovered there watching them the entire time. Helia shook his head determination overcoming his shyness and kissed Flora one last time for kissing her hand and waving good bye as he walked down the corridor to the main entrance.

Flora's fingers reached up to graze her lips feeling the shadow of Helia's lips on her's before the girls came charging in screaming, yelling, and congratulating her.

Later that night, Flora was finally alone away from all the loudness of the world…or rather her roommates. Now all that was here was a sleeping Bloom, her plants, and herself watching the first snow of the year as it lightly drifted through the night sky.

A simple paper airplane flew past the snow and through her window. The small insignificant plane reminding her of the faithful day she met Helia. Her hand pale with moonlight reaches for it.

The paper unfolds to reveal a sketch of the falling snow and …her. Underneath the detailed picture it read:

Merry Christmas Flora.

To think this started because of a tiny insignificant red berried green leafed plant.


End file.
